Kue buat yayang Grimmjow
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Di Las Noches tengah ada gosip heboh   "Luppi Grimmjow itu Maho!" kata Tia   "Gak mungkinyayang Grimmjow Maho!" kata Luppi  "Ini bener Szayel saksinya,," kata Tia  "Luppi gak percaya, pokoknya Luppi mau bikin kue buat yayang Grimmjow, biar dia cinta ma ak


**Kue buat yayang Grimmjow******

**BleachTite Kubo****  
><strong>**Cerita Ini Bikinan gue****  
><strong>**Rating: T****  
><strong>**Genre: Humor & Romance****  
><strong>**Pairing: ?****  
><strong>**Peringatan: Gaje, Alay, Lebay, OOC buanget, EYD ambruladul, Luppi Cewek, XD**

###

Di suatu pagi nan cerah, di Las Noches terlihat seseorang sedang duduk-duduk sendirian,  
>"Luppi bosen! Gak da kerjaan," kata nya<br>"Aha, aku punya ide bagus," orang yang di ketahui bernama Luppi langsung melesat pergi

Di dapur Las Noches

"Loh? Ngapain kamu di sini Luppi" tanya seorang berambut kuning  
>"Luppi mau masak, Tia mau bantu gak?"<br>"Boleh juga Luppi, mang mau masak buat siapa?"  
>"Buat yayang Grimmjow,"<br>"Loh? Kapan kalian jadian?"  
>"Belum, baru PeDe Kate,"<br>"Luppi, tapi kayaknya Grimmjow itu Maho dah, "  
>"Masak seh? Luppi gak percaya,"<br>"Iya, kemaren itu..."  
>"Kemaren apa Tia?"<br>"Kata si Szayel, dia liat Grimmjow ama Ulquiorra lagi mojok di taman belakang,"  
>"Masak sih? Luppi gak percaya lok yayang Grimmjow Maho,"<br>"Beneran Luppi, tres katanya lagi kemaren mereka pegang-pegangan,"  
>"Pegang pegangan gimana Tia?"<br>"Pegang pegangan tangan gitu, trus mesra gitu,"  
>"Gak, gak mungkin yayang Grimmjow gitu,"<br>"Sabar ya Luppi,"  
>"Ah, pasti si Ulqui duluan tu yang ngajakin, lok yayang Grimmjow gak mungkin banget,"<br>Tiba tiba ada orang dateng,  
>"Pada ngomongin apa sih kok serius banget? Ngomogin gue yang keren ini ea?"<br>"Pede banget lu Noitra," kata Tia dan Luppi barengan  
>"Terus?"<br>"Dah denger belum? Gosip yang lagi Hot lok Grimmjow Maho?" tanya Tia  
>"Grimmjow yang sok keren itu Maho? Yang bener? Hie"<br>"Jangan jangan kamu juga Maho ya Noitra?" tuduh Tia  
>"Et, sembarangan aja itu fitnah, aku masig normal, mau bukti?" kata Noitra mesum<br>"Gak gak," Tia jaga jarak dengan Noitra  
>"Loh? Luppi kenapa sedih gitu?" tanya Noitra baru sadar<br>"Dia kan suka ama Grimmjow, dodol," kata Tia sambil jitak Noitra  
>"Loh? Yang gue tanya Luppi napa kamu yang nyolot gitu? Kamu suka ya ama aku?" kata Noitra ngawur, Tia langsung jitak Noitra lagi,<br>"Ngajakin berantem ni ha?" kata Tia  
>"Udah-udah," kata Luppi<br>"Ea, dah Luppi, sekarang mau apa ni?" tanya Tia  
>"Luppi mau masak kue buat yayang Grimmjow, akan ku buat dia normal lagi,"<br>"Jie, mau masak, Luppi semangat banget, aku dukung lo," kata Noitra  
>"Makasih Noitra," kata Luppi<p>

"Luppi, mau bikin Kue apa ni?" tanya Tia  
>"Luppi gak tau," jawab Luppi binggung<br>"Gimana kalau buat Kue Tar yang besar trus di kasih krem banyak?" usul Noitra, dan satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Noitra  
>"Adou, Tia!" keluh Noitra<br>"Emang mau buat Ulang tahun apa? Kue Tar ha?" kata Tia sambil menatap Noitra  
>"Kue tar kan enak itu aku suka lo," kata Noitra<br>"Kue nya bukan buat kamu dodol!" bentak Tia  
>"Iya, iya terus Luppi jadi bikin apa ni?" tanya Noitra<br>"Black Fores!" kata Luppi semangat  
>"Ah, iya bener juga tu terus tar di bentuk hati gitu pasti romantis, duh so sweet," kata Tia<br>"Iya, bener trus tar di hias yang bagus trus di kasih ke yayang Grimmjow, trus yayang Grimmjow pasti suka ama Luppi," kata Luppi semangat tingkat tinggi  
>"Iya, iya moga moga sukses lo!" dukung Tia<br>Merekapun menyiap kan alat dan bahan membuat Black Foren,

###

"Woy Szayel?" panggil seorang Espada ber nomer 1  
>"Ada apa Stark?"<br>"Menurut kabar yang gue denger katanya kamu kemaren Liat Grimmjow ama Ulqui mojok di taman belakang ya?"  
>"Iya terus?"<br>"Gak usah bohong deh aku gak percaya jangan jangan malah kamu lagi yang Maho tapi malah ngosipin orang lain Maho?"  
>"Enak aja! Gue masih Normal!"<br>Belum selesai mereka berdebat datang lah seseorang, cewek berambut hijau panjang,  
>"Ada apa seh? Kok kayak nya se isi Las Noches pada heboh gini?" kata orang itu<br>"Loh? Neliel masak kamu gak tau kalau GRIMMJOW AMA ULQUI ITU MAHO!" jelas Szayel  
>"Masak seh? Grimmjow jadi Maho? Padahal kan..." Neliel kaget<br>"Padahal apa Neliel?" tanya Szayel ama Stark kompak  
>"Beberapa hari lalu Grimmjow nembak gue, tapi gue tolak apa dia frustasi hingga jadi MAHO?" Terang Nelliel<br>"Itu bisa jadi Nelliel, karena saking sedih nya dia jadi Maho, mana ama Ulqui lagi," kata Szayel cemberut  
>"Noh? Iya kan? Szayel juga Maho cemburu ama Grimmjow yang deket deket Ulqui!"<p>

"Hoy, Ulqui!" panggil seorang berambut biru  
>"Hn?" jawab singkat Ulqui<br>"Kamu tau gak kenapa Las Noches jadi Heboh gini? Kata nya ada gosip heboh gitu?" tanya nya  
>"Entah lah Grimmjow, paling cuma gosip sampah," kata Ulqui berangsur pergi,<p>

###

Di dapur Las Noches

"Ngaduk krem nya yang bener Noitra!" kata Tia  
>"Iya, iya ini udah, kamu juga dong mecah telur nya yang bener," kata Noitra<br>"Duh, Tia udah belum telur nya? Sini mau aku campur ama bahan lain," kata Luppi  
>"Ah, iya ini Luppi!" kata Tia<br>Luppi pun mencampur kan semua bahan dan mencampur nya  
>"Eh, tepung nya kayak nya ke banyakan tu," kata Noitra mencegak Luppi untuk menuang kan tepung lagi wal hasil tepung nya malah tumpah,<p>

###

"Uh, Noitra kamu tu jangan bikin ribua aja deh dari tadi!" kata Tia  
>"Eh, aku gak bikin ribut kok!" kata Noitra<br>"Eh, itu gulanya gak usah banyak banyak tar kemanisan," kata Luppi yang meliat Tia masukin gula  
>"Noh, gulanya dikit aja!" kata Noitra sambil masukin Vanili<p>

###

"Stark udah gue bilang aku gak Maho! Kamu kalik yang Maho!" kata Szayel  
>"Udah udah dari tadi yang di omogin Maho mulu, jangan jangan malah kalian berdua lagi yang MAHO!" kata Nelliel sebel<br>"Gue engak Maho yang Maho dia!" kata Szayel ama Stark barengan sambil saling nunjuk,  
>"Udah udah ah," kata Nelliel<br>"Mau bukti?" kata Szayel ama Stark sambil senyum Mesum,  
>"Ogah," kata Nelliel sambil mundur 2 langkah menjauh,<br>"Emang kejadian sebenar nya tu seperti apa sih Szayel? Bahkan ada yang bilang mereka sempet ciuman?" tanya Strak lagi  
>"Eh? Gak juga yang gue liat waktu itu pertama nya, aku liat mereka berduaan sambil berdiri terus, setelah itu mereka pegangan tangan gitu, ya gitu lah,"<p>

"Tapi belum tentu juga kan mereka Maho, bisa aja mereka cuma ngobrol trus omogan Ulqui ada yang menyingung Grimmjow hingga Grimmjow mau mukul Ulqui tapi di tangkis, pake tangan," kata Nelliel memperkirakan adegan yang sebenar nya  
>"Hmm, bener kata Nelliel itu hal yang logis," tambah Stark<br>"Ta.. Tapi.."

###

"Yak, ni baru bener ngaduk nya ah bentar lagi jadi," kata Luppi masih dengan semangat yang tadi  
>"Noitra siapin oven nya, biar aku yang nyiapin loyang," kata Tia<br>"Siap," kata Noitra

###

'Kok perasaat gue gak enak ya dari tadi,' kata Grimmjow dalam hati, sekarang berada di teras Las Noches, tiba tiba datang beberapa orang  
>"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquer ayo ngaku kamu Maho ya?" kata salah seorang yang datang tadi<br>"What the hell?" Grimmjow kaget,

###

"Ye, bentar lagi matang! Tinggal tunggu 15 menit lagi," kata Luppi semangat  
>"Wah, iya ni bau nya udah tercium harum, pasti enak," kata Noitra<br>"Iya, tapi jangan di makan lo Noitra," kata Tia

###

"Ayo, ngaku aja aku kemaren liat," kata orang yang satunya  
>"Apa maksut kalian? Nelliel, Szayel, Stark?" tanya Grimmjow binggung<br>"Kemaren sore gue liat sendiri dengan mata kepala gue, aku ngeliat kamu lagi mojok ber dua ama Ulqui di taman!" kata Syazel  
>"He? Trus apa hubunganya? Sampe aku di cap Maho?"<p>

"Kan kemaren kamu pegangan tangan terus kayak pelukan gitu," tambah Stark  
>"Bener! Ayo ngaku," dukung Nelliel<br>"Aku bisa jelaskan soal itu, aku cuma ngobrol aja," kata Grimmjow  
>"Terus kemaren gue denger, kalian ngomogin Cinta, Cinta trus I Love U, I Love U, segala?" kata Syazel<br>"Jadi kalian gak percaya? Ya memang benar kemarin itu aku nemenin Ulqui buat latian nyatain Cinta, karena dia terlalu dingin, jadi butuh latian dulu, makanya dia ngajak aku ke taman buat praktek, pura puranya aku jadi cewek nya gitu! Mengerti gak ha?" kata Grimmjow marah besar,

###

Ulquiorra yang kebetulan lewat dapur tidak sengaja, mencium bau harum dari dapur dan mengintip nya,  
>"Eh Ulqui," sapa Noitra<br>"Hn, lagi pada ngapain sih di dapur?" tanya Ulqui  
>"Buat kue dong," kata Luppi<br>"Wah, kayak nya enak tu," kata Ulqui  
>"So, pasti dong buatan diapa dulu, Noitra gitu loh," yap lagi lagi 1 jitakan mendarat di kepala Noitra<br>"Ini buatan kami kok," kata Tia  
>Ting<br>"Wah, udah matang," Luppi tambah seneng  
>"Biar aku yang angkat udah gak sabar ni,"<br>"Ea, ayo cepetan angkat Noitra," tambah Tia  
>Wus<br>Asap bertebaran ke mana mana,  
>"Wah, aromanya terasa bangat, aku jadi laper ni," kata Noitra<br>"Tinggal hias," kata Luppi

###

"Tapi kok mau maunya kamu Grimmjow?" tanya Szayel  
>"Gue kan cuma niat bantu, emang nya gak boleh ha?" kata Grimmjow<br>"Trus adegan yang Ulqui ngelus elus kamu itu teru..." kata Szayel  
>"Udah cukup cukup ngaku aja Grimmjow!" kata Nelliel<br>"Aku gak Maho Nelliel! Ulqui waktu itu cuma menghibur ku yang sedih karena KAMU NOLAK AKU! AKU GAK MAHO CINTA KU CUMA BUAT KAMU NELLIEL!"  
>Cup<br>Grimmjow langsung nyium Nelliel

###

"Emang kue nya buat siapa sih Luppi?" tanya Ulqui  
>"Buat yayang Grimmjow dong," kata Luppi sambil masukin kue ke kardus,<br>"Maksud mu?" Ulqui binggung  
>"Gini lo Ulquiorra Schiffer, Luppi Antenor mau nyatain cinta nya sama Grimmjow Jaegerjequer!" kata Noitra<br>dan itu sukses membuat hati Ulquiorra remuk berkeping keping  
>"Eh? Kamu kenapa Ulqui?" tanya Tia<br>"Gak papa kok," Ulqui berusaha tetep cool

Ow, iya Ulqui gosip yang beredar kalau kamu ama Grimmjow maho trus kemaren mojok di taman itu bener?" tanya Noitra  
>"Iya Ulqui aku penasaran ni," kata Tia<br>"Itu semua fitnah, aku gak ngapa ngapain mungkin cuma salah paham aja kalian," kata Ulqui  
>"Luppi percaya kok ama Ulquiorra!" kata Luppi<br>"Makasih Luppi," kata Ulqui sambil senyum tulus  
>"Ya, udah dulu ea, Luppi mau ngasih kue ini buat yayang Grimmjow," kata Luppi berangsung pergi<br>"Good Luck Luppi!" kata Noitra

###

Park  
>Kue yang Luppi bawa terjatuh ketika melihat Grimmjow berciuman dengan Nelliel<p>

"Ih, apa apaan sih kamu Grimmjow," kata Nelliel sambil mendorong Grimmjow  
>"Luppi?" Grimmjow binggung ketika melihat Luppi berdiri mematung,<br>"Ah," Luppi berlangsung lari pergi dan meninggal kan kue buatan nya di lantai,

###

Bruk

Luppi yang tidak liat jalan tak sengaja menabrak Ulqui  
>"Eh? Gimana Luppi?" tanyanya tapi Luppi tidak menjawab hanya diam dan lari pergi<br>"Kamu kenapa Luppi?" Ulqui binggung###

"Luppi tadi kenapa Szayel?" tanya Stark  
>"Entah lah," kata Szayel<br>"Eh? Itu apa? Kayaknya itu bungkusan yang Luppi bawa tadi," kata Nelliel,  
>Grimmjow pun mengambil nya dan membukanya, terlihat kue berwarna coklan berbentuk hati dengan surat kecil di samping kue itu, Grimmjow pun membukanya, isinya<br>Buat Yayang Grimmjow  
>Luppi cinta sama Grimmjow, kue ini sengaja Luppi buat untuk yayang Grimmjow, XD<p>

"Eh? Kue?" Szayel melihat nya, Nelliel ikut membaca surat, Stark mencoba memakan kue itu,  
>"Kejar dia Grimmjow jangan biar kan dia pergi," kata Nelliel<br>Grimmjow pun langsung mengambil kue itu lalu pergi mencari Luppi

"Yah, gagal deh nyicipin kue," kata Stark lemes, satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Stark  
>"Ih, kamu ini," kata Nelliel<p>

###

"Yayang Grimmjow ja'at ama Luppi," Luppi terlihat sedih di taman belakang  
>tiba tiba Grimmjow datang menghampirinya<br>"He, jangan sedih dong, mana Luppi yang aku kenal? Luppi yang selalu ceria dan hebat," Grimmjow pun duduk di samping Luppi,

"Grimmjow?"  
>"Udah-udah jangan nangis gitu! Makasih ya kue nya," kata Grimmjow sambil mengapus air mata Luppi<br>"Ta.. Tapi..."  
>"Sutt, sudah lah lupakan kejadian tadi, sekarang kita cicipi kue buatan kamu ini," kata Grimmjow, dia pun membuka kardus itu dan mengambil kue nya untuk di makan,<br>"Enak kok kue nya," kata Grimmjow  
>"Benar kah?" kata Luppi<br>"Iya ini cobain aja," kata Grimmjow menyuapkan kue ke Luppi  
>"Kue nya manis kayak kamu," tambah Grimmjow lagi. Ya ahir nya mereka ngobrol ngobrol berdua di taman dengan senang nya. Namun di ujung taman ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka seorang berkulit putih,<br>"Malang benar nasip ku," kata nya  
>"Ah, asal Luppi senang aku juga ikut senang," katanya lagi<p>

END

Za: Gimana gimana? Bagus kan? XD  
>Luppi: Ih, Za kenapa kamu bikin aku cewek?<br>Z: Abis kamu manis sih mirip banget ama cewek,  
>L: Tapi kenapa musti jadi cewek?<br>Z: Aku gak mau fic nya maho beneran!  
>Deidara: Noh, iya kan gak cuma gue korbanya,<br>Z: Apaan sih Dei, kamu juga imut, pantes jadi cewek,  
>L &amp; D: Gak terima!<br>Z: Udah ah, sana Minggir, *ngusir Dei ama Luppi*  
>Buat Reader yang baik baik makasih mau baca!<br>Ulquiorra: Repiyu n Komen Please!


End file.
